


Demands

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Dead Drunk Detective (Podcast), The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	Demands

Johnny demands another drink, the barman says no. He’s not been drinking that much, and he can definitely walk in a straight line. The barman has said no, and won’t change his mind about that. Part way through his tirade about why he should get another drink, the man next to him at the bar tries to get the barman’s attention, fails, and tries to get Johnny’s instead. The man introduces himself and offers Johnny directions to a Mayfair flat full of booze. Johnny squints a bit at the man, but ultimately decides he won’t turn down booze. They go to the flat, get absolutely hammered and in the morning Johnny is rudely awoken by someone knocking loudly on the front door and telling Roy they’ve got a job to do, and a zombie detective to meet.


End file.
